Papá y mamá
by Cielo estrellado
Summary: Era su primer día en la academia, obviamente no podría decepcionar a sus padres, tenía que esforzarse a lo máximo... Aunque no estuvieran con él...—Papá, mamá… ¡Rápido, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día!—gritó emocionado, corriendo hasta llegar a la academia. Nada lo iba a impedir.


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto y sus personajes **NO** son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia participa en el reto **«Primer día en la Academia Ninja» **en el foro **«La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas».**

* * *

**PAPÁ Y MAMÁ**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Hoy era un día especial para aquel niño pelirrojo, él quería ser un bueno ninja como sus padres, que luchaba en la Tercera Guerra Ninja. Tal vez estos tiempos eran duros y obviamente no podría convivir mucho con sus padres por esa situación nada agradable; sin embrago, se sentía feliz que sus familiares estuvieran en ese día tan importante…

Su primer día en la academia.

El niño caminaba muy animado, ya estaba ansioso por pisar por primera vez la escuela y a la vez muy nervioso, conocería cosas nuevas, vería a sus profesores y haría amigos. Al principio sería difícil, pero sonreía por el nuevo reto. No quería decepcionar a sus padres, jamás se perdonaría así mismo si cometiera ese error.

—Papá, mamá… ¡Rápido, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día!—gritó emocionado, corriendo hasta llegar a la academia. Nada lo iba a impedir.

—Sasori, ten cuidado no te vayas a…—intentó decir su protectora madre, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, el pequeño Sasori se tropezó con una piedra, cayéndose rápidamente al suelo.

— ¡Sasori!

—Auch…—exclamó el pelirrojo, tosiendo un poco al oler el polvo que estaba en el camino. Intentó controlar el dolor de la caída, deteniendo rápidamente las lágrimas en los ojos. De todas formas, a pesar de tener un camino como ninja, seguía siendo un niño de tan solo seis años, aunque eran épocas de guerras, la inocencia de un niño siempre estaba ahí.

—Sasori, ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?—preguntó muchas veces la madre ayudándolo a pararse, al igual que su papá.

—Debes de tener un poco de cuidado, la próxima vez podrías lastimarte más—advirtió con un tono combinado entre cariño o preocupación—. Camina más despacio, aún hay tiempo.

—Si…

Ayudaron a levantar a Sasori, la ropa del pequeño se ensució provocando que se pudiera triste Sasori. Entonces, los papás marionetistas intentaron quitar la suciedad de la ropa con sus manos con cuidado, mientras el niño solo miraba los actos de su familia.

Una vez que terminaron, se levantaron rápidamente. Se tomaron las manos con delicadeza y siguieron caminando con paciencia a la escuela. Sasori observaba los rostros de sus padres, la sonrisa relucían en su rostro gracias al sol que estaba en la aldea; el pequeño pelirrojo suspiró de satisfacción… Jamás olvidaría ese día.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del dicho lugar, Sasori retrocedió un poco quedando detrás de las piernas de la mujer; los padres expulsaron unas cuantas risas, era normal que un niño tuviera miedo a un cambio y más si era enorme, las cosas cambiarían a partir de que pisara la academia.

La mujer de cabello negro le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda del niño, Sasori miró el rostro de su querida madre, ella asistió con la cabeza sin decir ninguna palabra; después vio a su padre e hizo exactamente la misma acción de su esposa. No eran necesarias las palabras, con tan solo las miradas de sus rostros jóvenes le daba el mensaje oculto, confiaban en él y no tenía que preocuparse, sabían que él podía ante ese nuevo reto.

Sasori se despejó de las piernas de su mamá con una velocidad lenta, veía con sus ojos castaños como los niños corrían a su nuevo destino con alegría, otros como él tenían la inseguridad recorriéndole el cuerpo y algunos, siendo jalados por sus padres por la flojera de no ir a una tonta escuela.

El pequeño pelirrojo se separó completamente, al principio dio unos pasos temblorosos, después esos pasos se volvieron cada vez más firmes con cada centímetro que daba, hasta que corrió con valentía. En seguida de detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta, se dio la media vuelta para ver de nuevo a sus papás, ellos levantaron su mano, mostrando su palma como muestra de despedida.

Sonrió, y asistió con la cabeza.

Más tarde siguió corriendo hasta reunirse con un grupo de niños. Era un cambio grande para él y para toda su familia.

* * *

Aquel niño de cabello rojo, observaba con atención a otro de sus próximos compañeros como se despedía de su familia, con esos ojos de melancolía y dolor que ocultaba en el fondo de su pequeño y joven corazón. Miró el suelo, oyendo las sonrisas y las palabras de ánimos para los niños. Parpadeó dos veces, deseaba ser como ese niño, deseaba que ellos fueran sus padres, deseaba que aquella persona que mató a sus padres hubiera matado a otros y no a ellos… Deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón la muerte de aquella persona.

Suspira con cansancio. Ahora comprendía el dolor y la gran desesperación de quedarse solo, ahora comprendía como los niños huérfanos sufrían por esas grandes pérdidas, lograba comprender ahora lo que es guerra, aunque solo fuera una parte. No era necesario estar presente en el campo de batalla, con tan solo perder a un familiar por la guerra era más que suficiente.

— ¿Sasori?—habló con tristeza una mujer con tono mayor—. Ya es hora, tienes que apurarte o llegarás tarde a tu primer día.

—Me voy abuela Chiyo—dijo mirando a su abuela, mostrando una cálida sonrisa—. Nos vemos más tarde—se despidió animadamente para no preocupar a su abuela, pero ella sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba a su nieto, por desgracia no podía hacer nada por él.

Sasori caminó, directo a su destino. Jamás pensó que el destino lo separara de sus padres y que no estuvieran en ese momento demasiado importante para él… Pero, él tenía la gran sensación de que ellos… Estarían con él, aunque él no los viera.

«Abuela Chiyo… ¿Algún día volveré a verlos? Ojalá que sí».

* * *

Bueno, me quedó muy triste XD… Pobre Sasori, T.T

Espero que les haya gustado y entren al foro de la Aldea oculta entre las hojas, no se arrepentirán, aún pueden participar en el reto.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
